


[R&M]summer幸存者

by scum_fighter



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter





	[R&M]summer幸存者

核弹爆炸了。  
summer还在便利店里，那里没有任何防御设施。  
滚滚的烟雾裹挟着从几米之外席卷过来，summer眯着眼睛看向玻璃窗外几乎让人睁不开眼的光亮。她冷静地放下了手里的鸡胸肉和有机蔬菜，快速拧开了一步之外的可乐。  
碳酸饮料的泡沫和带有烟尘的辐射一起向她扑来。summer觉得自己心情十分平静，这是核弹爆炸，接下来会产生辐射，所有人都会死去，包括自己。  
summer拿着可乐的手微微颤抖，但她继续着自己吞咽的动作。  
这是外公和莫蒂搞的事情，summer并非毫不知情。如果有机会，她一定会拧下莫蒂这个小贱种的几把。  
“真不公平。”她心想，“老娘每天吃鸡胸肉举哑铃，不过就是期望着有人能够爱上我而已。而你，你这个摇着瘪屁股的贱人……”  
summer还没有想完，辐射已经由远及近来到了她的面前，她失去了知觉。

 

幸存者  
“请结账，小姐。”收银柜台大腹便便的中年妇女看了summer一眼，随后又不感兴趣地低下头去。  
summer看向自己的手中，鸡胸肉和有机蔬菜依旧好好地拎在手里。她面色如常地结账、付款，又在打印收银凭条的时候伸手拿过了一边的可乐，说着“等等，这个也算在里面。”  
站在她身后的那个屌大的运动男露出了吃惊的表情，看上去就像是在扮演drama queen。没错了，这人是个gay，唯一吸引她每周六光临这家便利店的理由也破碎了，这个大吊基佬估计只能接受别人插进他的屁眼，但是summer还想要性生活。  
summer提着健康食品和碳酸饮料出了门，便利店外一片和谐，路人匆匆走过，看上去什么都没有发生。  
第几次了，记不清了。  
summer走出便利店的时候，心里竟然一片平静，无论是最初发生这些事情时的惊慌失措，还是之后逐渐的娴熟游刃，这些所谓的回忆和情感对她来说都显得那么乏味。  
自从失控的S-439summer与她厮打时将一小片电极狠狠插进了她的大脑皮层，summer就察觉到自己拥有了一种新的能力。  
这个能力还是很有用的，summer将它命名为“幸存者”。  
这么说吧，从现在通往未来的时间里，有着一个节点，在这个节点后，存在着世界毁灭和不毁灭两个分支。其中一个是瑞克莫蒂好奇心和动手能力不那么强的分支，另一个是他们作死后末日毁灭的分支。而在每个末日来临时，summer就会突然跃迁到另一个没有毁灭宇宙的summer体内，悄无声息地占据她的肉体。  
summer已经体验过无数次死亡，跃迁到无数另一个分支世界。这些经历多么奇幻和有趣，以至于summer甚至觉得这个动画可以改名成“summer和summer”了。  
直到当她某次刚刚跃迁成功时，被外公懒懒散散点破了关键的地方。  
“啊，这个不就是死亡跃迁技术吗，恭喜你啊summer。”瑞克喝了一口酒，液体稀稀拉拉掉在他的衣服上，“S-439宇宙的智能机器人开发的那个，它们想要用这个技术敲诈我一笔钱，但是我在拿到核心芯片后就跑掉了。”  
“这个难道……很珍贵吗？”她问道。  
“不，我得意的其实是幸好我没付钱，因为他们的技术也太烂了。我自己开发出来的同源跃迁已经可以让我和电视外的观众朋友们打招呼了。”瑞克说完挥了挥手，“看，就像这样，嗨，你们还好吗，动画好看吗，记得给我们留言回复哦？”  
“……哦。”  
summer很失望，这唯一的一点火花又被浇灭了。  
她还是那么平庸，而且没有任何人喜欢自己。


End file.
